Islam
Islam (Arab: al-islām, الإسلام : "berserah diri kepada Tuhan") adalah agama yang mengimani satu Tuhan, yaitu Allah. Agama ini termasuk agama samawi (agama-agama yang dipercaya oleh para pengikutnya diturunkan dari langit) dan termasuk dalam golongan ''agama Ibrahim''. Dengan lebih dari satu seperempat milyar orang pengikut di seluruh dunia Islam Basics: About Islam and American Muslim, Council on American-Islamic Relations (CAIR), Copyright © 2007.Religions & Ethics: Islam at a glance, BBC - homepage, © MMVII., menjadikan Islam sebagai agama terbesar kedua di dunia setelah agama Kristen. Islam memiliki arti "penyerahan", atau penyerahan diri sepenuhnya kepada Tuhan (Arab: , Allāh).USC-MSA Compendium of Muslim Texts Pengikut ajaran Islam dikenal dengan sebutan Muslim yang berarti "seorang yang tunduk kepada Tuhan" , atau lebih lengkapnya adalah Muslimin bagi laki-laki dan Muslimat bagi perempuan. Islam mengajarkan bahwa Allah menurunkan firman-Nya kepada manusia melalui para nabi dan rasul utusan-Nya, dan meyakini dengan sungguh-sungguh bahwa Nabi Muhammad SAW adalah nabi dan rasul terakhir yang diutus ke dunia oleh Allah. Aspek kebahasaan Kata Islam merupakan penyataan kata nama yang berasal dari akar triliteral s-l-m, dan didapat dari Kata kerja bahasa Arab Aslama, yaitu bermaksud "untuk menerima, menyerah atau tunduk." Dengan demikian, Islam berarti penerimaan dari dan penundukan kepada Tuhan, dan penganutnya harus menunjukkan ini dengan menyembah-Nya, menuruti perintah-Nya, dan menghindari politheisme. Perkataan ini memberikan beberapa maksud dari al-Qur’an. Dalam beberapa ayat, kualitas Islam sebagai kepercayaan ditegaskan: "Barangsiapa yang Allah menghendaki akan memberikan kepadanya petunjuk, niscaya Dia melapangkan dadanya untuk (memeluk agama) Islam..." , , Ayat lain menghubungkan Islām dan dīn (lazimnya diterjemahkan sebagai "agama"): "...Pada hari ini telah Ku-sempurnakan untukmu agamamu, dan telah Ku-cukupkan kepadamu nikmat-Ku, dan telah Ku-ridhai Islam itu jadi agama bagimu." , , Namun masih ada yang lain yang menggambarkan Islam itu sebagai perbuatan kembali kepada Tuhan-lebih dari hanya penyataan pengesahan keimanan.Lihat: * , * Secara etimologis kata Islam diturunkan dari akar yang sama dengan kata salām yang berarti “damai”. Kata 'Muslim' (sebutan bagi pemeluk agama Islam) juga berhubungan dengan kata Islām, kata tersebut berarti “orang yang berserah diri kepada Allah" dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kepercayaan Kepercayaan dasar Islam dapat ditemukan pada dua kalimah ''shahādatāin'' ("dua kalimat persaksian"), yaitu "Laa ilaha illallah, Muhammadur Rasulullah" — yang berarti "Tiada Tuhan selain Allah, Muhammad adalah utusan Allah". Adapun bila seseorang meyakini dan kemudian mengucapkan dua kalimat persaksian ini, berarti ia sudah dapat dianggap sebagai seorang Muslim atau mualaf (orang yang baru masuk Islam dari kepercayaan lamanya). Kaum Muslim percaya bahwa Allah mewahyukan al-Qur'an kepada Nabi Muhammad SAW, Penutup segala Nabi Allah (khataman-nabiyyin), dan menganggap bahwa al-Qur'an dan Sunnah (kata dan amalan Nabi Muhammad SAW) sebagai sumber fundamental Islam.Lihat: * Esposito (1996), p.41 * Ghamidi (2001): Sources of Islam Mereka tidak menganggap Muhammad SAW sebagai pengasas agama baru, melainkan sebagai pembaharu dari keimanan monoteistik dari Nabi Ibrahim a.s., Nabi Musa a.s., Nabi Isa a.s., dan nabi lainnya (untuk lebih lanjutnya, silakan baca artikel mengenai Para nabi dan rasul dalam Islam). Tradisi Islam menegaskan bahwa agama Yahudi dan Kristen telah membelokkan wahyu yang Tuhan berikan kepada nabi-nabi ini dengan mengubah teks atau memperkenalkan intepretasi palsu, ataupun kedua-duanya.Lihat: * Accad (2003): According to Ibn Taymiya, although only some Muslims accept the textual veracity of the entire Bible, most Muslims will grant the veracity of most of it. * Esposito (1998), pp.6,12 * Esposito (2002b), pp.4–5 * F. E. Peters (2003), p.9 * * Umat Islam juga meyakini al-Qur'an sebagai kitab suci dan pedoman hidup mereka yang disampaikan oleh Allah kepada Nabi Muhammad SAW. melalui perantara Malaikat Jibril yang sempurna dan tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya (QS al-Baqarah:2). Allah juga telah berjanji akan menjaga keotentikan al-Qur'an hingga akhir zaman dalam suatu ayat. Adapun sebagaimana dinyatakan dalam al-Qur'an, umat Islam juga diwajibkan untuk mengimani kitab suci dan firman-Nya yang diturunkan sebelum al-Qur'an (Zabur, Taurat, Injil, dan suhuf atau lembaran Ibrahim) melalui nabi dan rasul terdahulu adalah benar adanya Lihat: * . Umat Islam juga percaya bahwa selain al-Qur'an, seluruh firman Allah terdahulu telah mengalami perubahan oleh manusia. Mengacu pada kalimat di atas, maka umat Islam meyakini bahwa al-Qur'an adalah satu-satunya kitab Allah yang benar-benar asli dan sebagai penyempurna kitab-kitab sebelumnya. right|thumb|250px| Profil Muslim di Indonesia Umat Islam juga percaya bahwa Islam adalah agama yang dianut oleh seluruh nabi dan rasul utusan Allah sejak masa Nabi Adam as, dengan demikian tentu saja Nabi Ibrahim as juga menganut Islam Lihat: * . Pandangan ini meletakkan Islam bersama agama Yahudi dan Kristen dalam rumpun agama yang mempercayai Nabi Ibrahim as. Di dalam al-Qur'an, penganut Yahudi dan Kristen sering disebut sebagai Ahli Kitab atau Ahlul Kitab. Hampir semua Muslim tergolong dalam salah satu dari dua mazhab terbesar, Sunni (85%) dan Syiah (15%). Perpecahan terjadi setelah abad ke-7 yang mengikut pada ketidaksetujuan atas kepemimpinan politik dan keagamaan dari komunitas Islam ketika itu. Islam adalah agama pradominan sepanjang Timur Tengah, juga di sebagian besar Afrika dan Asia. Komunitas besar juga ditemui di Cina, Semenanjung Balkan di Eropa Timur dan Rusia. Terdapat juga sebagian besar komunitas imigran Muslim di bagian lain dunia, seperti Eropa Barat. Sekitar 20% Muslim tinggal di negara-negara Arab,Lihat: * Esposito (2002b), p.21 * Esposito (2004), pp.2,43 30% di subbenua India dan 15.6% di Indonesia, negara Muslim terbesar berdasar populasi. Lihat Demografi Islam Lima Rukun Islam Islam memberikan banyak amalan keagamaan. Para penganut umumnya digalakkan untuk memegang Lima Rukun Islam, yaitu lima pilar yang menyatukan Muslim sebagai sebuah komunitas.Esposito (2002b), p.17 Tambahan dari Lima Rukun, hukum Islam (syariah) telah membangun tradisi perintah yang telah menyentuh pada hampir semua aspek kehidupan dan kemasyarakatan. Tradisi ini meliputi segalanya dari hal praktikal seperti kehalalan, perbankan, jihad dan zakat.Lihat: * Esposito (2002b), pp.111,112,118 * Isi dari kelima Rukun Islam itu adalah: # Mengucap dua kalimah syahadat dan meyakini bahwa tidak ada yang berhak ditaati dan disembah dengan benar kecuali Allah saja dan meyakini bahwa Nabi Muhammad SAW adalah hamba dan rasul Allah. # Mendirikan shalat lima kali sehari. # Membayar zakat. # Berpuasa pada bulan Ramadhan. # Menunaikan ibadah haji bagi mereka yang mampu. Enam Rukun Iman Muslim juga mempercayai Rukun Iman yang terdiri atas 6 perkara yaitu: # Iman kepada Allah # Iman kepada malaikat Allah # Iman kepada kitab-kitab Allah (Al-Qur'an, Injil, Taurat, Zabur, lembaran Ibrahim) # Iman kepada nabi dan rasul Allah # Iman kepada hari kiamat # Iman kepada qada dan qadar Doktrin Islam Hampir semua Muslim tergolong dalam salah satu dari dua mazhab terbesar, Sunni (85%) dan Syiah (15%). Perpecahan terjadi setelah abad ke-7 yang mengikut pada ketidaksetujuan atas kepemimpinan politik dan keagamaan dari komunitas Islam ketika itu. Islam adalah agama pradominan sepanjang Timur Tengah, juga di sebahagian besar Afrika dan Asia. Komunitas besar juga ditemui di Cina, Semenanjung Balkan di Eropa Timur dan Rusia. Terdapat juga sebagian besar komunitas imigran Muslim di bagian lain dunia, seperti Eropa Barat. Sekitar 20% Muslim tinggal di negara-negara Arab,Lihat: * Esposito (2002b), p.21 * Esposito (2004), pp.2,43 30% di subbenua India dan 15.6% di Indonesia, adalah negara Muslim terbesar berdasarkan populasinya. Lihat Demografi Islam Negara dengan mayoritas pemeluk Islam Sunni adalah Indonesia, Arab Saudi, dan Pakistan sedangkan negara dengan mayoritas Islam Syi'ah adalah Iran dan Irak. Doktrin antara Sunni dan Syi'ah berbeda pada masalah imamah (kepemimpinan) dan peletakan Ahlul Bait (keluarga keturunan Rasulullah SAW). Namun secara umum, baik Sunni maupun Syi'ah percaya pada rukun Islam dan rukun iman walaupun dengan terminologi yang berbeda. Allah Konsep Islam teologikal fundamental ialah tauhid-kepercayaan bahwa hanya ada satu Tuhan. Istilah Arab untuk Tuhan ialah Allāh; kebanyakan ilmuwan percaya kata Allah didapat dari penyingkatan dari kata al- (si) dan (dewa, bentuk maskulin), bermaksud "Tuhan" ( ), tetapi yang lain menjejakkan asal usulnya dari Arami Alāhā.Lihat: * "Islam and Christianity", Encyclopedia of Christianity (2001): Arabic-speaking Christians and Jews also refer to God as Allāh. * Kata Allah juga adalah kata yang digunakan oleh orang Kristen (Nasrani) dan Yahudi Arab sebagai terjemahan dari ho theos dari Perjanjian Baru dan Septuaginta. Yang pertama dari Lima Rukun Islam, tauhid dituangkan dalam syahadat (pengakuan), yaitu bersaksi: Konsep tauhid ini dituangkan dengan jelas dan sederhana pada surat al-Ikhlas (surat ke 112) yang terjemahannya adalah: #Katakanlah: "Dia-lah Allah (Tuhan), Yang Maha Esa, #Allah adalah Tuhan yang bergantung kepada-Nya segala sesuatu, #Dia tiada beranak dan tiada pula diperanakkan, #dan tidak ada seorangpun yang setara dengan Dia." Nama "Allah" tidak memiliki bentuk jamak dan tidak diasosiasikan dengan jenis kelamin tertentu. Dalam Islam sebagaimana disampaikan dalam al-Qur'an dikatakan: :"(Dia) Pencipta langit dan bumi. Dia menjadikan bagi kamu dari jenis kamu sendiri pasangan-pasangan dan dari jenis binatang ternak pasangan- pasangan (pula), dijadikan-Nya kamu berkembang biak dengan jalan itu. Tidak ada sesuatupun yang serupa dengan Dia, dan Dia-lah yang Maha Mendengar dan Melihat". (QS 42-11) Allah adalah Nama Tuhan (ilah) dan satu-satunya Tuhan sebagaimana perkenalan-Nya kepada manusia melalui al-Quran : :"Sesungguhnya Aku ini adalah Allah, tidak ada Tuhan (yang hak) selain Aku, maka sembahlah Aku dan dirikanlah shalat untuk mengingat Aku". (QS. 20 : 14) Pemakaian kata Allah secara linguistik mengindikasikan kesatuan. Umat Islam percaya bahwa Tuhan yang mereka sembah adalah sama dengan Tuhan umat Yahudi dan Nasrani, dalam hal ini adalah Tuhan Ibrahim. Namun, Islam menolak ajaran Kristen menyangkut paham Trinitas dimana hal ini dianggap Politheisme. Mengutip al-Qur'an, surat An-Nisa(4) :171: :"Wahai Ahli Kitab, janganlah kamu melampaui batas dalam agama dan janganlah kamu mengatakan terhadap Allah kecuali yang benar. Sesungguhnya al-Masih, Isa putra Maryam itu adalah utusan Allah dan (yang diciptakan dengan kalimat-Nya) yang disampaikannya kepada Maryam dan (dengan tiupan ) roh dari-Nya. Maka berimanlah kamu kepada Allah dan rasul-rasul-Nya. Dan janganlah kamu mengatakan :"Tuhan itu tiga", berhentilah dari ucapan itu. Itu lebih baik bagi kamu. Sesungguhnya Allah Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Maha suci Allah dari mempunyai anak, segala yang di langit dan di bumi adalah kepunyaan-Nya. Cukuplah Allah sebagai Pemelihara". Dalam Islam, visualisasi atau penggambaran Tuhan tidak dapat dibenarkan, hal ini dilarang karena dapat berujung pada pemberhalaan dan justru penghinaan, karena Tuhan tidak serupa dengan apapun (Asy-Syuraa QS. 42 : 11). Sebagai gantinya, Islam menggambarkan Tuhan dalam 99 nama/gelar/julukan Tuhan (asma'ul husna) yang menggambarkan sifat ketuhanan-Nya sebagaimana terdapat pada al-Qur'an. Al Qur'an thumb|250px| [[Surah Al-Fatihah|Al-Fatihah merupakan surah pertama dalam Al-Qur'an]] Al-Qur'an adalah kitab suci ummat Islam yang diwahyukan Allah kepada Muhammad melalui perantaraan Malaikat Jibril. Secara harfiah Qur'an berarti bacaan. Namun walau terdengar merujuk ke sebuah buku/kitab, ummat Islam merujuk Al-Qur'an sendiri lebih pada kata-kata atau kalimat di dalamnya, bukan pada bentuk fisiknya sebagai hasil cetakan. Umat Islam percaya bahwa Al-Qur'an disampaikan kepada Nabi Muhammad SAW melalui malaikat Jibril. Penurunannya sendiri terjadi secara bertahap antara tahun 610 hingga hingga wafatnya beliau 632 M. Walau Al-Qur'an lebih banyak ditransfer melalui hafalan, namun sebagai tambahan banyak pengikut Islam pada masa itu yang menuliskannya pada tulang, batu-batu dan dedaunan. Umat Islam percaya bahwa Al-Qur'an yang ada saat ini persis sama dengan yang disampaikan kepada Muhammad SAW, kemudian disampaikan lagi kepada pengikutnya, yang kemudian menghapalkan dan menulis isi Al Qur'an tersebut. Secara umum para ulama menyepakati bahwa versi Al-Qur'an yang ada saat ini, pertama kali dikompilasi pada masa kekhalifahan Utsman bin Affan (khalifah Islam ke-3) yang berkisar antara 650 hingga 656 Masehi. Utsman bin Affan kemudian mengirimkan duplikat dari versi kompilasi ini ke seluruh penjuru kekuasaan Islam pada masa itu dan memerintahkan agar semua versi selain itu dimusnahkan untuk keseragaman.Al-Qaththan, Syaikh Manna' Khalil. Mahabits fi 'Ulum Al-Qur'an (Pengantar Studi Ilmu Al-Qur'an), Pustaka Al-Kautsar, 2006, Jakarta. Al-Qur'an memiliki 114 surah , dan sejumlah 6.236 ayat (terdapat perbedaan tergantung cara menghitung). Hampir semua Muslim menghafal setidaknya beberapa bagian dari keseluruhan Al-Qur'an, mereka yang menghafal keseluruhan Al-Qur'an dikenal sebagai hafiz (jamak:huffaz). Pencapaian ini bukanlah sesuatu yang jarang, dipercayai bahwa saat ini terdapat jutaan penghapal Al-Qur'an diseluruh dunia. Di Indonesia ada lomba Musabaqah Tilawatil Qur'an yaitu lomba membaca Al-Qur'an dengan tartil atau baik dan benar. Yang membacakan disebut Qari (pria) atau Qariah (wanita). Muslim juga percaya bahwa Al-Qur'an hanya berbahasa Arab. Hasil terjemahan dari Al-Qur'an ke berbagai bahasa tidak merupakan Al-Qur'an itu sendiri. Oleh karena itu terjemahan hanya memiliki kedudukan sebagai komentar terhadap Al-Qur'an ataupun hasil usaha mencari makna Al-Qur'an, tetapi bukan Al-Qur'an itu sendiri. Nabi Muhammad Muhammad (570-632) dipercayai sebagai nabi terakhir dalam ajaran Islam dimana mengakui kenabiannya merupakan salah satu syarat untuk dapat disebut sebagai seorang muslim (lihat syahadat). Dalam Islam Muhammad tidak diposisikan sebagai seorang pembawa ajaran baru, melainkan merupakan penutup dari rangkaian nabi-nabi yang diturunkan sebelumnya. Terlepas dari tingginya statusnya sebagai seorang Nabi, Muhammad dalam pandangan Islam adalah seorang manusia biasa. Namun setiap perkataan dan perilaku dalam kehidupannya dipercayai merupakan bentuk ideal dari seorang muslim. Oleh karena itu dalam Islam dikenal istilah hadits yakni kumpulan perkataan (sabda), perbuatan, ketetapan maupun persetujuan Muhammad. Hadits adalah teks utama (sumber hukum) kedua Islam setelah Al Qur'an. Lihat pula * Agama & Din * Ar-Rabb , Al-Malik , Ilah * Asma'ul Husna * Bersuci dari hadas * Cendekiawan Muslim * Daftar topik agama Islam * Hari Asyura * Hidayatullah * Isra' Mi'raj * Jihad * Kemurtadan * Nabi Islam * Perbankan syariah * Puasa (Islam) * Rasulullah * Seni rupa Islam * Shiratal Mustaqim * Sunni & Syi'ah * Ulama * Waktu haram puasa * Salafus Shalih Catatan kaki Pranala luar }} * Majelis Ulama Indonesia (MUI) * Portal Informasi Halal & Ekonomi Syariah MUI - Halal Guide * Ikatan Cendekiawan Muslim Indonesia (ICMI) * Studi Informasi Alam Islami (SINAI) * Badan Amil Zakat, Infak dan Sedekah (BAZIS) DKI Jakarta * Islam di Eropa Barat * Ensiklopedia Islam